


Special Yarn

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: Check Please Ficlets [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Knitting, Knitting Lessons, M/M, estabilished relationship - Freeform, pride yarn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex agrees to teach Nursey to knit. Nursey finds something cool in Dex's yarn stash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Yarn

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to the fic "Dex's Sick Day." They don't have to be read in order or anything but they do go together.

“Am I doing this right?” 

Dex glanced up from the work in his agile hands and sighed loudly. Nursey held the pair of bamboo knitting needles like a set of chopsticks. A teasing grin lingered on his face. 

“You’re an idiot.” Dex reached across the gross green couch and grabbed them out of Nursey’s hands. 

“Yes but I’m your idiot.” 

Dex couldn’t help but smile at Nursey’s words. “Like this…” He quickly demonstrated the proper way to hold them for the fourth time that hour. “It really isn’t that hard. Overhand like a drumstick Nurse.” Dark fingers brushed against pale ones as the needles were passed back. 

“Like this?” Dex watched him and nodded. 

“Yes just like that.” 

“Now what?” 

Dex reached into his bag and pulled out a shopping bag. “Pick a color.” Nursey peered into the white plastic bag and saw lots of fun colors peering back at him. 

“What’s this one?” He asked pulling out a ball of yarn. 

“It’s uh well it’s pride yarn. I got it at an event last year. This girl was making and selling it. She dyes it to match the flags. Its pink, yellow, and blue.” Nursey’s green eyes lit up like the Vegas Strip. 

“You bought Pan yarn?” 

“Don’t think too much of it Nursey, it was part of a set. I have a gay ball, an ace ball, a bi ball… well the bi ball is going to a gift for someone so that’s off limits. There’s even a lesbian ball in there somewhere.” A red flush was creeping up his cheeks and into his ears. 

“Can I use it?” Nursey’s fingers stroked over the soft smooth texture of the yarn ball. “I understand if you want me to start with something else, less important, just until I can get the hang of all this.” A soft smile spread across Dex’s features, his large hand coming to rest on Nursey’s. 

“Use the cheap stuff for now, just while you’re learning, but I will set it aside for you for later.” The bright shine had returned to Nursey’s eyes and he nodded quickly before digging back in the bag. Dex held back a laugh as he reached in and tossed a ball into Nursey’s lap. “It matches your eyes. Use that.” The corner of Nursey’s mouth tugged up toward his ears. 

“So how do we get started?” 

It took several weeks but slowly and surely Nursey got the hang of it. Dex was surprised by how quickly he caught on but was delighted nonetheless. They quickly moved from the basics into actual projects. Dex walked into their shared attic room and tossed something onto the bed next to Nursey. 

“It’s all yours. Use it well.” A smile lingered on his face as he waited. Nursey tugged an earbud out. 

“You say something babe?” Dex wrinkled his nose hearing the pet name but his eyes smiled anyway. He just motioned to the ball sitting next to Nursey on the bed. The bright pink, cheerful yellow, and mellow blue colors greeted his gaze. “Are you for real?” The ginger nodded. 

“All yours, just don’t make me regret it.” He made his way over in a few strides and sank onto the groaning mattress. “What do you think you’ll use it for?” A half-finished hat sat on the foot of Nursey’s bed. “Another hat perhaps?” Nursey shook his head. 

“No, a cabled scarf I think, I’ve been wanting to try those.” His partner nodded and was greeted by a set of warm lips pressing against his. “Thank you for this.” Nursey murmured the words against Dex’s mouth. Dex smiled and pressed for another kiss. 

“You’ve earned it.”


End file.
